The Way I Loved You
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: Taylor Swifts, The Way I Loved You. Bella and Edward fight. Alot. One big one gets her to go stay wiht mom and dad a bit. Will another guy ever be enough? What do you think? ;) Vid on my profile, M for language and...LEMON! :) hope you like it! CC SF OOC AU.


**AN** Ok, so here is another one shot for you guys! I just got some inspiration and wala! I hope you like it! Not betad! (hint hint) lol Lemen ;) Please review to tell me what you think! Here we go! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...obviously.

**Song: The Way I Love You by Taylor Swift (link on my profile)**

TWILY

BPOV

I smiled at Mike as he opened my door thinking it was the sweetest thing every as I got in the car. I buckled up and he ran around to get in the driver's seat.

"You look beautiful tonight" he tells me and I smile again. Returning a complement and calling him handsome.

I fell perfectly content but something's missing….I know instantly what it is, or rather who it is.

Edward.

It's been two weeks since our screaming breakup, and it hasn't changed, Mike fills the hole he left but it's not permanent. It's like he used Crayola Washable Markers, it just washes away.

Edward had used Sharpie, marking me permanently, though you may be able to get it out but only with scissors, which is exactly what he, did, leaving the hole. Mike uses the same color marker and tries to make it appear whole and for the most part it works, but when I'm alone at night my tears wash it away.

I miss him so much, I even miss our fights, always in the middle of the night for some reason, but the make ups… they always made the fight worth it.

Mikes the 'perfect' boy, but I think that's the problem, he has a good job and everyone likes him. He says everything a woman would want to here, Jessica and Lauren my friends and co workers are epically jealous of my 'perfect' man. I like Mike perfectly fine, he's sweet and…sensible, it's a good idea to be with him, he could be good for me, had I never met Edward.

Our dates a blur, of dinner and a movie, so cliché, it's out 4th date. This is the 2nd time we've done this. Our 2nd he made me dinner and our 3rd was lunch.

I remember all of Edward's dates clearly, our 1st date, he took me to Pig Out in the Park, considering I was new in town and hadn't gone. We went on all the spiny rides and had foot long hot dogs and elephant ears and sausages, we saw a movie in I-MAX, I remember it was Under the Sea in 3D and just creative and fun.

Our 2nd date he set up a round table with a red cloth and fancy candles in the patio at the local park and ordered pasta from Dominos and plated it to make it fancy since he couldn't afford a real fancy restaurant but he put thought into it. Our third was a gala for my work, and our 1st time together at my house that night. It was magnificent and just perfect, best I've ever had and he claimed the same.

I remember our 1st fight, we had been together for a month, I figured he'd do something, I mean it was a big deal for me, my longest relationship…ever. I know that's kind of sad for a then 24 year old woman but that's just how it was. I had texted him earlier, asking him what he wanted to do for dinner that night. We had pretty much been together every night for the past month after the gala for my work. He said that we should just order in, watch TV at home. I was shocked, but didn't say anything, thinking maybe he had something planed.

He didn't. I guess a month wasn't that big of a deal to him. I ended up going off at the end of the night when he said he was tried and going to head to bed.

I accused him of not wanting the relationship as much as me and just yelled and screamed. He did the same thing. Our hard-headedness both stopping us from seeing the point. I had left his apartment right then. It was pouring rain, and since he had picked me up from work, I didn't have my car. I had gotten a few houses away when he pulled up in his car.

We screamed, and I told him to go to hell, it was 2am. He had gotten out of the car, and told me that if I left he might as well go to hell, because he loves me and that's what life would be without me. It was out 1st I love you's and we were cliché and kissed I the rain. He took me back to his apartment and we made passionate love all night.

"Bella?" Mike asked from my door, he had already opened it and was waiting for me to step out, we were at my place.

I took his hand as he helped me out and walked me to my door; he held both my hands as he turned to me on my door step.

"I had a really great time tonight Bella" he told me with a smile and I told him the same thing.

"May I kiss you?" he asked and I laughed lightly but leaned in and softly kissed his lips, it was nice but just not Edward, but Edward wasn't here, and he didn't want me anymore so I just kissed him harder.

*TWILY*

It was a week later and Mike was meeting my parents. He insisted it was time, that he was serious about me and wanted my family to like him

I guess we were pretty serious now since my mom forced me to invite him over, I'm 25, my mother shouldn't have this much say in my life but oh well.

The night goes perfectly and mom and Mike hit it off, both having a passion for cooking. Since Mikes a cop him and dad have a lot in common, dad had recently retired from being a police chief.

It was a fun comfortable night. And I used a headache as an excuse to get Mike to drop me off at home with a kiss and an "I hope you feel better sweetie, I'll call you tomorrow" and I know he will.

I lay in my bed thinking about my life, Mikes a good guy, why the hell can't I be happy? I mean I'm not unhappy, just content, in-between.

*TWILY*

Another week has gone by and I know Mike knows something's up, he's been asking me but I just keep saying I'm tired, I don't return his calls, if I miss them, the same with his texts and when he stops by I'm downright rude, I don't know why I just can't deal with his worry right now, I don't want a hug from Mike, it's the wrong arms, the wrong everything.

It's not a surprise when I listen to the voicemail telling me to call him back, that it's important and that 'we need to talk' I know what it's about so I call him, and drive over to the Starbucks a few blocks away

I fake a smile as he breaks up with me, telling me it just didn't work out, but it was great well it lasted, I agree with him and we say we will still be friends, though I doubt it.

I leave him with a quick awkward hug and a promise to call I don't plan to keep. I know exactly where I plan to go.

Its well after midnight when I get to Spokane from Forks but I don't care I need to talk to him, I need to get him back, it was a stupid mistake, I'm done with pride, I don't need It anymore, I need him.

It doesn't matter what he said. I know it isn't true, he wouldn't cheat on me, I shouldn't have listened to the stupid gossip in the bathroom at his work. It was dumb and I know that now.

I pull up to his place and see an unfamiliar car in the drive way, but don't notice until I'm already on his door step ringing the bell.

My heart's pumping as I hear him stand from his place on the couch, and stomp to the door, I hold my breath when I hear the dead bolt click and there he is, shocked and in pajama pants and a T-shirt.

Were both silent for a minute when a female voice call from the living room. My heart stops for a second.

"Who is it?" she calls and Edward's eyes go wide as I guess he realizes I'm really standing in front of him and he has a girl in the house.

"Her" Edward says in a normal voice and I hear the girl voice before a beautiful blonde in jean shorts and a tank top appear, she's wearing flip-flops and carrying a purse as she has a scared look on her face.

"Um, well I'll see you later Edward, I see you two have to _talk" _she says smirking at the end as she walks out the door and to the other car, driving off.

"That was my cousin by the way, in case your thinking of accusing me of sleeping with her too" he says after a few seconds of awkward silence, he turns around going into the house, leaving the door open behind him.

I take it as an invite to come in since I know I won't get anything more, I fucked up, we fucked up, we need to fix it.

"Edward…I can't tell you how sorry I am. I let my stupid insecurities ruin us…I just love you so much, I acted insane…I'm gunna get help. Alice recommended a Psychiatrist…" I told him honestly and his face shot up from his feet where he was standing with his hands on the kitchen counter.

"Psychiatrist…Bella you don't believe in psychology" he told me and I scoffed to myself

"Well for someone who doesn't believe in the shit, I sure to have a lot of it" I say with a small smile. He tells me this all the time, in a joking manner though.

It's quiet for a few minutes before he speaks up again.

"I didn't sleep with her…I wouldn't do that to you…I just… wanted to hurt you at the time…I didn't mean to…dig so deep I'm sorry too" he said, as his eyes teared up right along with mine, he was barley whispering at the end but the entire house was silent so his voice nearly echoed.

"I know… I don't even know why or how I could think such a thing…I know you love me Edward, in my heart I know, I guess my subconscious isn't totally convinced yet…but I'm willing to work on that" I tell him and he stares into my eyes for a few seconds before his breathtaking crooked smile slowly washes over his face.

"Me to babe…I'd do anything for you" he says his smile turning into a smirk I bite my lip and I don't know who moves 1st but the next second where in each other's arms between the kitchen and living room, lips connecting roughly.

He walks me backwards a few steps to the couch and I giggle as I fall onto it, me under him, I use my right hand to scoot myself up a little on the small piece of furniture, he leans forward after me at the same time, landing on top of me but catching himself in the back of the couch, were not even an inch apart as we breath staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you" he whispers and I smile, cupping his face with my left hand.

"I love you more" I tell him, quickly slipping my hand into his hair at the back of his head and pulling him down to me, kissing him hard and hungrily, I had gone without this sex god of a man for a whole fucking month, how I wasn't sure.

This wasn't the 1st time one of us fucked up, but it was the longest, and hopefully the last. Though I knew it probably wasn't going to be. We fought because we're both stubborn as hell and we both have baggage. But we're dealing with it. Maybe not in the right ways but it works for us.

"That's impossible" he says as his lips trail down my neck, my smile is starting to hurt my cheeks.

"Prove it" I whisper my overly said line, and let out and moan as his cool hands find my over heated skin at my waist, under my cotton T-shit.

There quick to lift it up, and over my head, and his attention moves down to my breast, my hearts pounding at my already obvious arousal. His lips made their way down the valley between my breast, as his left hand slipped under me to undo my bra. His right pulled it off and my arms moved above my head before reaching down to his own shirt, pulling the thin material over his head wasn't as easy since he had to hold himself up, he got it over his head, then right arm, then leaned to his right to fling it away with his left hand.

My hands traveled the familiar but dearly missed plains of his chest and stomach. They were always more prominent after a fight where were away from each other for at least a few days, and this time was no different. They were even better than usual since the long separation. He blows off steam by working out.

His mouth attaches to my left boob, and I squeal at the surprise warmth over my hard cold nipple, he smiles, but continues his menstruations, using his left hand to give attention to my right boob.

I pinch his nipple causing him to growl, before my hands mess with his pajama pants, I slide my finger in his waist band and smile when I feel nothing underneath. Edward loves going commando as much as possible. Just like me. He switches places, his mouth going to my left and hand to my right. Can't give one more attention than the other he always says.

I push at his pants, getting them down enough for his hard on to pop out, I bite my lip and Edward pulls away, as he holding himself over me with both hands, kicking his pants off. As he does so, I reach down and push off the pajama paints I'm wearing, ironically his. I had stolen them and worn them every chance I've had in the last month.

He smirks at me when he sees my panty less sex, but I ignore it as I push him to the right, he's on his side for s second before ending up on his back, and I swing my right leg over him, we both moan as our private areas touch, his dick trapped between him and my pussy.

I slide slightly, coating him with my own juices, just another inch and….he's inside me a second later, and I fall forward on to his chest as he stretches me. A month without him is way too long. My face in his neck he pushes my hair out of the way, to my right and the back to the couch, I turn my head to look at him, making eye contact, before leaning in and kissing him hard. I push back.

The feeling is already euphoric, and I know it gets better. I rest my forehead against his, biting my lip as I push back a forth a couple times slowly. I can't help but mewl at the feeling and Edward sighs again as he kisses me. He says kissing during sex is a real turn on for him, and believe me, I don't mind.

His hands move from the resting place on my hips to my ass to speed things along. He pushes me faster, and I push myself up, bracing myself on his chest for more momentum. I ride him hard as he both spew out moans and growls of pleasure.

"Bella…Fuck, too long" Edward moans, squeezing my ass cheeks, and I nod in agreement, leaning down for a second to kiss him again. Our tongues tangle for just long enough before I pull up again, leaning my head back to let out a nearly screaming moan. It's so perfect. So right. So epic.

Edwards hips start to lift off the bed, causing him to go just that much deeper, and I let out a mewl again, biting my lip and clenching his rock hard cock in me as my orgasm hits me hard. He continues moving me on his dick and pushing his hips into mine until I come down from my high twitching and sensitive.

The next thing I know, I'm on my back on in the crevice of the couch. My knees are bent, and Edward's face in in my neck, kissing it as he slams into me roughly. I love it and instantly feel second orgasm approaching.

"Cum again Bell, I need you to come again" he whispers in my ear, I hook my ankles behind his back, and grip his hair lifting his head to my lips, I kiss him hard, and grip his hair, the hand that was behind my right knee moves quickly between us, finding my clit immediately. He uses his thumb to twirl around it hard and fast, and I scream his name as I come a second time. Stronger then the last as I float. As I come down from my high however long later, I hear him groan my name in against my lips, and he twitches inside me as he finishes.

We lay there for a long time afterwards, panting into each other's necks and just holding each other, not separating. He's long gone soft but we need to keep the connection for as long as possible.

After a while, I tap his arm and he hums his response. I tell him he has to get up, I need to pee. He chuckles but pulls out and stands, I stand, and scamper to the bathroom naked. I do my business quickly and smile at my messy hair and flushed face. Freshly fucked appearance for sure.

I peek out to see Edwards not in the living room and our clothes are picked up and the lights off. I tip toe to our bedroom to find him tossing said clothes in to the hamper, and then moving to the fixed bed. He doesn't make the bed. I don't make the bed. The bed doesn't get made. Why was the bed made?

"Rose did it, I've been sleeping in the guest room. I couldn't sleep in our bed without you." He says as an explanation. I nod even though he's not looking at me. I walk to the the bottom corner of the king sized bed and pull the blanket out from und the mattress, then to the same to the other side, Edward smile at me but gets in to his side. I get on mine and smile as we meet in the middle like usual, holing each other.

"I love you" I whisper looking up at him from my spot in his chest. He smiles down at me.

"I love you" he says matter fatly and I take a deep contented sigh before snuggling into him more, Id missed him so much. He kisses my head and tightens his hold on me. We both fall into probably the best sleep either of us had gotten in the past month.

TWILY

**AN** Again, please tell me what you think! I just want some honest opinions! PLEASE! Thank You

OSW15


End file.
